reniciafandomcom-20200214-history
Artefacts
Artefacts are objects that have been linked with magic. There are thousands of different types of artefacts and they are divided into two different kinds: greater and lesser artefacts. Greater artefacts are divided into four types. There are thousands of artefacts that have been lost since the Age of Chaos and have not been discovered yet. They were designed during the Age of Chaos to help individuals without the Spark to be equal to enemy Mages for a time, they were called the Anti-Mages. In present times, these non-magical Humans who wield an artefact are called Sentinels. It is unclear who discovered the Gift for creating artefacts. Since 3A. 582, the Gift has disappeared and no artefacts have been made since. Ancient scholars suspect that the Gift was introduced to Humans by another Race. Artefacts are used by all three Mage Organisations but they are also used by non-Mages too such as: the Hand of Light, the Dark Union, the Dá'Vel, the Doomguard and the majority of the Noble Houses and Monarchies will possess artefact heirlooms too. High ranking generals in armies will also wield artefacts to have an equal footing against magic. The Four Types of Greater Artefact Sentinels are Humans who possess an artefact of power, gifting them with unique abilities. Usually, each artefact has a very specific ability or purpose and they all have some magical resistance. There are different stages to a Sentinel’s artefact as they grow more accustomed to it. Unlike with magic, there is no individual cap on what level of artefact a Sentinel can reach. The Corruption is also affecting artefacts, as they are connected to magic, changing them into something more unpredictable. Some artefacts could become stronger or gain new abilities because of the Corruption’s effects. #'Artefact of Power' ##When a Sentinel is handling a new artefact they have never equipped before, it will begin a new linking process. They can use the artefact’s powers as long as they are physically contacting the artefact. #'Bound Artefact of Power' ##The Bound Artefacts are named this because they have become ‘bound’ to a Sentinel after being used frequently and for a long time. This allows the Sentinel to possess some of the artefact’s magical resistance even if they are not physically contacting each other. #'Linked Artefact of Power' ##The Linked Artefacts are named this because their Sentinels have become completely linked to the artefact. This allows them to use all of the artefact’s abilities when separated from it. However, this can only happen for a short time before requiring physical contact again with the artefact. #'Corrupted Artefact of Power' ##This is a new type of Artefact, due to the growing Corruption. Magic is becoming more unstable and is affecting everything linked to it, even artefacts. These Artefacts are developing side-effects from the Corruption which can be new abilities or random outbursts of energy. List of known Greater Artefacts *'Ymarzon '(lit. Ice Sword): This sword is imbued with the elements of water, earth and spirit. It provides the user with some magical resistance, as all greater artefacts do. It gives the user resistance to the cold and the ability to use the water/ice element for a time before needing to recharge. It is passed down through Crywren's Elected Houses and is currently wielded by King Varik Saethor. *'Magebane '(originally called Adventmorn, destruction's voice): This sword is imbued with the elements of air and spirit. It is particularly fearsome as it appears to reflect any spells cast upon it, with the magic being amplified against the opposing caster. In addition, when it reflects the spell, it will then absorb the stongest magical element in that spell and use it on the blade of the sword for a time. It is used by the Commander of the Mardor Empire's Doomguards. *'Voidblade' (originally called Mirhin, silent song): This sword is imbued with the elements of earth, air and spirit. It possesses the unique ability to create a void-like area around the user for a time that is resilient to many types of magic and makes it difficult for a Mage to use their powers if they are in the void area. Anyone trapped in the void will feel sluggish and tired, except the one wielding Voidblade. It was passed down to the Hand of Light after the fall of Moran and is currently wielded by Lord Commander Lorrin. *'Shadowstep' (originally called Clethdel): *'Cellos'Rhin' (lit. Oath Song): This is a spirit binding artefact and one of the most famous greater artefacts in the city of Ren Sáron, used by the Kel'Mor Mages when an Apprentice has passed their training. It is a huge pillar with a water-like surface that changes colour between white, red, blue, green and yellow. If one places their hand on the surface and uses the Spirit element, they are linked with the artefact and any Oaths they make will be binding to their soul. It makes it impossible for Kel'Mor Mages to break their Oaths. *'The Karnlyon Pillar:' This artefact is a spirit binding artefact, like Cellos'Rhin. Instead of a huge pillar, it is a smaller artefact in the shape of a long rod. This rod brands the Darksworn member with a lightning bolt-like shape on their arm. When spirit is channeled into the rod and the Darksworn member holds it, the Oaths will becoming binding to their soul. *'Margole Throne': The throne of the Empress of the Mardor Empire is a greater artefact. It inspires awe and wonder of the person who sits on it. This is one of the reasons why the Emperor or Empress is so loved by the Mardora people. *'Aeámeld' (lit. Light Shield): Aeámeld is a ring and is passed down from each King/Queen of Farron to the next (even if the Elected House changes). It provides the user with some magical resistance, as all greater artefacts do. It is linked to the air, water and spirit elements. It can create a magical shield around the user, expanding up to a huge size or just an inch around her body as a personal shield - however, the larger it is, the weaker it will be along its edge. It deflects magical attacks, but also projectile and melee attacks. It can even block out the weather. However, like all artefacts, they have a limit on how long it can be active for until it needs to be recharged naturally. It is considered one of the strongest defensive artefacts. *'Sorrowsong:' It is in the shape of a pair of two bells. When the bells ring together, it creates a powerful spirit and air spell, sending strong sound vibrations through the air. It can make people fall to their knees from the pain of simply hearing it and if the sound continues, it can make them unconscious. It also provides hmagical resistance too. *'Skybreaker: '''It is a war axe artefact called Skybreaker. As it swings through the air, it creates shockwaves of powerful air, blasting people or objects away. The harder it is swung, the stronger and further the shockwave will be. It is incredibly heavy and strong except to the one it is used by. Like all greater artefacts, it grants him magical resistance. *'Farnen:' This is held by each heir to the Mardor Empire, until they have an heir themselves. It is a pendant that is traditionally embedded into the princess’ upper right hand, leaving a ditching scar afterwards. It gifts her with superhuman strength and the ability to create quakes or manipulate the ground/earthly foundations. Like with all artefacts, there is a limit to how many times its power can be used each day before needing to recharge. *'Mindweaver:''' This is traditionally held by the First Imperial Prince of Mardor, until he dies. It is a golden and purple ring. It gifts him with the ability to create illusions, read strong thoughts or inflict feelings to another. This can only be done through physical contact with that individual. *Seltorá: List of known Lesser Artefacts *Amulet of Sleep (Available for an OC) *Seeking Ring (Available for an OC) *Unrestrained Amulet (Available for an OC) *Amulet of Sight (Available for an OC) *Amulet of Health (Available for an OC) *Amulet of Knowledge (Available for an OC) *Ring of Hearing (Available for an OC) *Ring of Clarity (Available for an OC) List of missing artefacts Category:Powers Category:Lore